Fan:Digimon Ancient-Force
The Digital World, a place full of monsters of all kinds kept in balance by the Ancient Warriors. The Spirits of the warriors were hidden in the Digital World to help keep the balance. Until some of the Ancient Warriors got greedy and bored of their world so they created a parallel digital-world and spirits and called the new world, the NEO-Digital World. When they introduced digimon there, something went wrong. The digimon in the NEO-Digital World took control over the parallel spirits and started to rebel on the Ancient Warriors. After many years, the Ancient Warriors knew it was time to send digivices to the human world and get them to the Digital World and the NEO-Digital World and save both worlds. When the DigiDestined are in the Real World they will have both of their partners, but when in the Digital World or the NEO-Digital World they will only have one partner (digimon on the left Digital World, digimon on the right NEO-Digital World) Locations The Digital World A peaceful world that existed before the human world. Creatures known as digimon live here. It is a lush world full of jungles, oceans, fields, wonderful villages and cities full of living digimon. Many digimon fight here but it is mostly peaceful in this world. The NEO-Digital World A world just like the Digital World but, it is a war torn waste-land with ruins of old cities where there used to be huge settlements. There are more canyons, valleys and mountains than green fields and jungles. Most water areas are violent with storms. It is a old world but not as old as the Digital World. All digimon there have mutated which caused a color change. DigiDestined *'Lucas Simons. Coronamon (Digital World) and Dobermon (NEO-Digital World)' age 15. Lucas is the youngest member of the group but is the leader. *'Jo Jackson. Terriermon (Digital World) and Lekismon (NEO-Digital World)' age 15. Lucas's best friend since they first met in high-school. *'Jake Bishope. FanBeemon (Digital World) and Peckmon (NEO-Digital World)' age 16. The oldest in the group. He keeps a eye out for Vicky. *'Vicky Dukes. Bearmon (Digital World) and Strikedramon (NEO-Digital World)' age 15. Vicky is just about older than Lucas, although she thinks he's a bit annoying, but has grown a thing for him. Digivices The D-Neo looks like a mixture of a D-3, Data Link, and X-Loader. The D-Neo *can open a gate to the Digital World, the NEO-Digital World and the Real World *can be used to communicate with others *has a compass and radar functions *can store partner digimon in a port on bottom *can also store other digimon in the port on the bottom by use of "DIGITAL-LOAD" *can also preform digi-xross Lucas' D-Neo: Orange 'Jo's D-Neo: Red '''Jake's D-Neo: Purple '''Vicky's D-Neo: Blue Villains The Digimon Hunters *'ZERO. Stingmon (Digital World) and Clockmon (NEO-Digital World), the NEO-Spirits of Flame, Light and Darkness. age 26. ZERO is planning to take over both the Digital World and the NEO-Digital World. He works for OMEGA. *'ONE. ExVeemon (Digital World) and Fangmon (NEO-Digital World), the NEO-Spirits of Water, Ice, Thunder.' age 12. ONE has the same wish as ZERO but also wishes to destroy ZERO. He clams that ZERO is his older brother. He works for OMEGA. *'OMEGA. All the Spirits from the Digital World.' age unknown. He is planning to take over both, the Digital World and the NEO-Digital World. No one can see his face due to him always wearing a mask in the shape of a Chaosmon head. Digimon Ancient-Force Chapters chapter1: End of Term chapter2: Let's Get Some Partners in the Digital World chapter3: Battle Training. First Battle chapter4: NEO-digital, big trouble chapter5: wolf howls attacks Lekismon moon chapter6: NEO-digital the war-torn world chapter7: 2 each we're ready to fight chapter8: spirits fight back chapter9: hunter zero appears, the power of digivolution